cenicienta?
by sakurita chibi
Summary: una obra de teatro con tay y sora de protagonistas.. muchos conocen la historia... modificada y adaptada a digimon... pasen y leean! si bueno no se oye interesante pero denle la oportunidad


**Aquí una historia llamada "cenicienta" jijijiijij estaba viendo la bruja desastrosa y se me ocurrió hacer una historia de cuento de hadas usando a los personajes de digimon… jeee… espero les agrade juju en un ratito libre y antes de que se me fuera la idea la voy a escribir… y si... sé que tengo otra sin concluir ups... pero me pondré al corriente… vale sin más entretenimiento aquí esta: **

**Personajes: **

**Cenicienta: sora**

**Príncipe: Tai**

**Griselda: Joley (hermanastra)**

**Anastasia: Rika (hermanastra)**

**Madrastra: Jun**

**Rey: Tk**

**Hada madrina: Kary**

**Sirviente real: Davis**

**Digimon no me pertenece simplemente uso los personajes para un sano entretenimiento.**

_**Lo de cursiva es si es dentro o fuera del escenario**_

_**(Paréntesis son acciones)**_

-aaaaa aaaaa… que horror que horror que horrooor- gritaba Mimí desesperada

-que ocurre Mimí?- le pregunto Kary un poco preocupada al ver la histeria de la castaña

- como que que ocurre!... la función ya va a empezar y no sé dónde se metió Matt, Joley se rehúsa a salir de hermanastra, Jun no quiere ser la madrastra y no encuentro a la otra hermanastraaaa!- le respondió Mimí al borde de un ataque…

-Mimí...Deberías de… Cal…Marte- Kary se asusto

-calmarme… CALMARMEEE!... como me voy a calmar si soy la directora de la obra y tengo que ver que todo este perfecto- Mimí casi se despeina de andar de aquí por allá y a punta de nervios

-ya está listo el sonido- dijo Matt llegando a lado de Mimí

-Matt... Donde te habías metido...-

-estaba ensayando las melodías que me dijiste para la obra en el salón de música con la banda…-

-o… Bueno… De menos un problema menos… ahora tengo que calmar a las hermanastras

Mimí se dirigía a los camerinos para verificar que todos los actores se encontraran ahí pero cuando llego…

-no no no… ya dije que me niego… No quiero salir así... Yo quería ser cenicienta…- decía Joley enfadada

-yo tampoco quiero ser una hermanastra- se quejaba Rika- es más... Yo no sé qué hago aquí!

- porque si chicas… sí que dejen de discutir que pronto empezara la obra- les reprochaba Mimí

Mientras todo esto pasaba dentro de uno de los camerinos se encontraba una chica que estaba confundida:

-como me fui a meter en esto- decía sora mientras escuchaba todo el alboroto de afuera- está bien que sea un favor… Pero… esto es un caos…-

-Flash back-

-Mimí… es enserio?- preguntaba la pelirroja

-por supuesto sora... Mira es perfecta... Tú me ayudas con la obra y al mismo tiempo podemos hacer que Tai se fije más en ti… jijiji- decía Mimí mientras las dos caminaban al auditorio donde se encontraban reunidos todos sus amigos y algunos alumnos del mismo grado…

-chicos- dijo Mimí mientras entraban al auditorio- la razón por la que están aquí es porque al 5to año le toco montar una obra para el festival, realizaremos la obra de cenicientaaa! Y yo soy la directora… Espero no pongan objeción pues ya tengo los personajes y de que se encargara cada quien… De acuerdo...- Mimí se veía tan emocionada que los presentes solo afirmaron moviendo la cabeza… sabían que si decían algo en contra les iría mal…

-bien pues... Los papeles quedan así:

-Sora es cenicienta, Tai es el príncipe, Tk es el rey, Davis el mensajero real y amigo del príncipe, Jun eres la madrastra, Joley y Rika las hermanastras, Kary eres hada madrina y jou tú serás el que narra la historia.

-qué?.. Yo hermanastra… nooo!.. Mimí- Joley se quejaba

-yo quiero ser cenicienta- decía Jun molesta mirando a sora

-yo no siquiera debería de estar en el reparto- decía Rika confundida

-no importa… Soy la directora y así va a ser…- decía Mimí orgullosa- por otro lado… Matt tú y tu banda se encargaran de tocar las melodías para la obra, tu izzy con tu conocimiento con la tecnología te encargaras de los efectos, coddy tú serás el director de escena junto con ken, así que cada uno haga grupos con las personas que vallan a necesitar para que esto salga bieeeen!- finalizo de decir Mimí-

-Fin flash back-

Toc toc... Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del camerino sacando a sora de sus pensamientos

-pase… Dijo sora

- esta nerviosa- se escuchó decir a la persona que entraba

-eh?.. Ta.. Tai… yo... No... Bueno… es que… me preocupa que no salga bien esto- decía la pelirroja distraída

-sí... Afuera es un caos… Mimí está a punto de perder la poca calma que tiene.. Jajaja- Tai reía

-je... Si… pero esperemos que todo salga bien…-

-claro que así será... Tu eres la estrella sora... Así que sé que saldrá bastante bien tu actuación- le decía Tai para animar a su amiga.-

-gracias Tai- sora se tranquilizó un poco

-sora ya es hora de….interrumpo algo- decía Mimí picara

-no… ya es hora?...- respondió Tai

-sip… ya es hora… así que espero que lo hagan bien por el bien de mi reputación... Oh!...- dijo Mimí un poco dramática

-Claro…- respondió sora con una gotita estilo anime…

El telón estaba por abrirse y ya se encontraban todos en su lugar (pondré los diálogos como en forma de libreto vale y, al principio vieron quien es quien ok?)

Jou: el grupo de quinto grado se complace en presentarles la obra de teatro llamada cenicienta dirigida por la señorita Mimí Tachikawa… por favor tomen todos sus asientos la función empezara…

(El telón se abre)

Jou- Hola amigos, yo soy un cuenta cuentos... y les vengo a narrar la historia de una princesa miren!  
Allí vive mi amiga Cenicienta. Esas dos son sus hermanastras pobre chica… la tratan tan mal-

Joley - ¡Cenicientaaa! Dame la merienda.

Rika - ¡Cenicientaaa! ¿Has hecho ya mis deberes?

Joley- Recoge mi ropa ahora mismo y lávala

Rika - Oye tonta, ¿dónde has puesto mi vestido?

Jou - aquí viene Cenicienta

Sora - Ya voy, ya voy. Hola Griselda, buenos días Anastasia, estaba pasando el  
aspirador y no las oía…

Jou- Y esta es su madrastra una persona de corazón frio y muy cruel

Jun - Cenicienta, ¿qué haces de charla y perdiendo el tiempo? Vete a  
planchar ahora mismo.

Sora - Si Madrastra.

Joley - Y luego me haces espaguetis para cenar

Rika - Con tomate

Joley – Con crema

Rika - ¡Con tomate!

Joley - ¡Con crema!

Rika - Tú te callas enana, yo soy la mayor y digo que con tomate

Joley - Mamaaaa,

Jun - Niñas, niñas, calma. Ya has oído Cenicienta: con crema para Griselda y tomate para Anastasia. Vengan mis lindas hijas vamos a ver la tele un rato. (Salen las tres del escenario y cenicienta se queda sola haciendo ademanes de recordar lo que le habían dicho)

Sora: es tan difícil recordar todo lo que me piden… uh! (suspira)

_-mientras tanto fuera del escenario-_

.-bien hasta aquí no hay error… espero que no lo arruines Davis- Mimí miraba a Davis amenazadoramente

-de... de acuerdo... jeje- Davis se asustó por la mirada que Mimí le había mandado- y se preparó para salir a escena..

_-De regreso al escenario-_

Jou- pobre de cení… que agradable sorpresa miren quién está aquí. Es el mensajero real del palacio. Me pregunto qué querrá…

(Suena el timbre de la puerta)

Davis - Buenos días señorita, aquí le traigo esta carta del rey.

Sora - Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día. (Cierra la puerta, Davis sale del escenario) ¡Una carta de palacio! (Griselda y Anastasia llegan corriendo a donde esta cenicienta)

Joley - (le quita la carta) ¡Yo la abro!

Rika - (le quita la carta a su hermana) ¡La abro yo!

Jun- (le arranca la carta a Anastasia) ¡Niñas, niñas! ¡Esos modales!

(Abre la carta y lee)

Su majestad se complace en invitar a todas las muchachas de esta  
casa a un baile que se celebrará en honor de su hijo el príncipe….  
¡esta misma noche!

Joley y rika: kyaaa!... el príncipe! (Joley hace como que se desmaya y rika la detiene)

Sora – que alegría!... Entonces… a mí también me ha invitado.

(Se ríen las otras tres)

Jun - Pues claro hija, pero no creo que te dejen entrar en palacio con  
esas ropas. Jajajajaja, no digas tonterías y sigue limpiando

Jou - Como pueden ver no tratan muy bien a Cenicienta. Cada vez que veo a esas tres me entran ganas de, de, de…no sé de qué…  
Cenicienta? Pobrecita, ahí está, llorando…

(Se cierra el telón)

_-fuera del escenario.-_

- kyaaa!.. Buena actuación chicas!- Mimí abrasaba a sus cuatro amigas...

- hay me sentí muy nerviosa- decia sora mientras se sentaba en una silla

- calma amiga.. Eres cenicienta y tienes que mostrarte como una princesa-le decía su amiga para animarla

- sí.. Claro- sora solo pensaba en la hora de salir a escena a encontrarse con Tai.. Eso la ponía nerviosa..

Sora debes de estar orgullosa tu eres cenicienta y si sigues así me temo que tendremos que cambiar papeles!- le decía Joley un poco enfadada por la actitud de sora

-de.. De acuerdo… jeje- sora se sintió amenazada por lo que le dijo Joley

-sora.. Animo!... mi hermano no te pisara en el baile descuida… jajajajaja- decía Kary

Mientras en el escenario se encontraban colocando todo lo necesario para la siguiente escena

-wow!.. Sí que son rápidos para acomodar todo. Los felicito ken- les dijo Mimí a los encargados de la escenografía…-TAI!... es tu momento.. No lo arruines- Mimí amenazo a Tai

_-En el escenario-_

El telón se abre nuevamente

Tk- bien mi querido amigo.. Ya haz enviado todas las invitaciones (se dirigía a Davis)

Davis- si mi señor.. Pero no cree que fue in adecuado hacer un baile sorpresa para que el príncipe escoja pareja?

Tk- nada de in adecuado.. El muchacho ya tiene edad para casarse!- (dijo en tono imponente)

Tai- padre.. Estas exagerando…. No crees que yo pude decidir cuando fuera tiempo

-Tk- nada de tiempo… si no es ahora no te casaras y necesito un sucesor responsable-( Tk miraba desafiante a Tai)

Tai-bien ya entendí

(Todos salen del escenario mientras se hace el cambio de escenografía al patio donde estaba sora)

Jou: Pero ¡atentos! Ya se han puesto sus mejores galas y se van al baile.

Sora: no es justo.. Yo ya no aguanto más… no soporto más… ya no vale nada la pena

Kary- (entra dando vueltas) eso es lo que tu crees mi querida cenicienta..

Sora – pero.. Quien es usted?

Kary - soy yo la que te va a ayudar. Soy tu hada madrina y ya estoy harta de esas tres que hacen la vida imposible. (Mira alrededor pensativa) A ver, a ver.. Qué tenemos por aquí… ¡Genial!.. Lo que veo es perfecto.. Una calabaza!..

Sora: una calabaza?.. Para qué?

Kary: pues será tu carrosa querida  
(Kary saca su varita mágica y el escenario empieza a oscurecerse apareciendo humo)

Kary- por mis poderes por mi barita, por la magia y ser madrina esta calabaza se hace carrosa! (el humo se disipa y parece la carrosa)

_Fuera del escenario_

Wow- dijo Tai… dime coddy como es que lograron hacer tan buen trabajo con la escenografía y los efectos

-simple.. Si no lo hacíamos Mimí nos iba a matar.. Jejeje- dijo coddy en voz baja

_En el escenario_

Sora: es hermosa!...

Kary- es verdad… y bien ahora necesitamos un conductor… (Kary movió su barita y ken apareció como conductor

Sora - ¡Qué divertido!

Kary - Y ahora el vestido. A ver qué tengo por aquí…( empieza a buscar en su bolsita) bien!.. Este esta adecuado para ti.. Toma póntelo

Sora - ¡Qué bonito!

Kary – toma estas zapatillas Vamos, vamos, date prisa o llegarás tarde

Sora - Muchas gracias hada madrina.

Kary- Una cosita más; como soy un poco novata mis encantamientos no duran mucho. Tendrás que estar de vuelta antes de las doce.

Sora - No importa, esto es muchísimo más de lo que yo esperaba. Gracias. ¡Adiós!

Kary - Adiós Cenicienta, que la pases muy bien.

Jou - ¡Vaya fiesta! Hay muchísima gente pero el príncipe no parece muy contento y ha salido al jardín él solo. Ahí llega Cenicienta.

(Cenicienta se queda dudando a la puerta y tropieza con el príncipe)

Sora y Tai a la vez - ¡ Perdón!

Tai- ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

Sora - He llegado un poco tarde y no sé por dónde se entra, además me da un poco de vergüenza. ¿Y usted?

Tai- A mí no me gustan las fiestas, prefiero quedarme por aquí. ¿Quieres que te diga por dónde se entra?

Sora- Bueno… Pero si quieres me quedo contigo.

Príncipe: claro Ven te muestro el jardín.  
(Se van juntos paseando)

Tai: te gustaría entrar para que empiece el vals

Sora: está bien

Los dos entran al palacio y empieza la música, todos los presentes bailan con ellos

Tai: eres una buena bailaría-

Sora: gracias (sora pensaba en que ese momento era perfecto para ella… él era tan amable siempre… -hay Tai si supieras lo que siento por ti.-) ellos seguían bailando y el ambiente se llenó de ternura

_Fuera del escenario_

Bien… Matt está haciendo un buen trabajo con la música.. Y míralos. Se ven tan tiernos juntos- decía Mimí con estrellitas en los ojos

Sí.. Espero que esta obra los ayude- le respondía Kary a Mimí..- jajá. Las caras de Joley y rika.. Interpretan muy bien sus papeles…jijiji-

_-En el escenario-_

Jou - ¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicientaaa! Se la está pasando tan bien que no se está dando cuenta de que ya casi son las doce

diiin doong diiing dooong…

sora- ¡no puede ser! Me tengo que ir corriendo. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, muchas gracias. ¡Adiós!  
(sale corriendo)

Tai- Espera, no te vayas por favor. Quiero volver a verte… Se ha ido y no se ni dónde vive.  
¿Qué es esto? ¡Pero si es uno de sus zapatos! Por qué se habrá ido tan deprisa? Tengo que encontrarla como sea. (Tai pensaba: de verdad no hubiera querido que esta escena terminara)

Jou - así acabó la fiesta. Cenicienta consiguió salir del palacio, justo antes de que su precioso vestido y su carrosa desaparecieran. El príncipe se quedó desolado pero decidió que no se rendiría hasta que encontrara a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón… estaba decidido a encontrarla para estar con ella… al día siguiente…

Jun- ¡Niñas, niñas! arréglense que ya llega el mensajero real de palacio el príncipe ha dicho que se casará con la muchacha que se pueda poner un zapato que encontró en el jardín de su palacio.

Joley - Seguro que me queda a mí.

Rika - De eso nada tonta, Yo seré la princesa.

(Suena el timbre de la puerta)

Joley y rika - ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero!

Jun - ¡Silencio! Cenicienta abre la puerta

Sora –bu.. Buenos días.

Jou- cenicienta sabía exactamente a quien le quedaba esa zapatilla

Davis - Buenos días señoritas. De parte de…

Jun - Ya sabemos ese rollo. Pase y pruebe el zapato a mis niñitas de una vez .

Davis - Si se-se-señora.

Joley - Ese es mi zapato….Pe…pero qué pequeño es.

Rika - ¡Me toca, me toca! A mi seguro que me queda porque yo soy la indicada…

Jun – como puede ser que no les quede… yo misma se los pondré!

Davis – Yo.. No creo que. Sea lo indicado.. Es muy delicado.. Es de cristal y no quiero que lo rompan..

Jun- tonterías…démelo

Davis- no lo are… oh! Pero aún me falta esta jovencita

Sora: no.. No.. Yo no soy

Davis: claro que si… por favor tome asiento

Jun - ¡ Lo que faltaba! Vete a la cocina inmediatamente, Cenicienta.  
No la haga caso, es solo una sirvienta

Davis - De eso nada. Tengo órdenes del príncipe. Acérquese señorita… ¡Le está perfecto!

Jun, rika y Joley - ¡No puede ser!

Davis- ¡ la hemos encontrado!

Jou- que felicidad!... es cenicienta la única dueña del zapatito… pronto todos al palacio hay una boda que celebrar!

(Se cierra el telón)

Mimí- kyaaa!.. Ha salido todo perfecto.. Bien. Sora cámbiate rápido es hora de la escena final…

Sora hizo caso de lo que Mimí le dijo, el telón se volvió a abrir y en la escena estaban ken ahora vestido de obispo, Tai con un traje de gala, el hada madrina, el rey, el mensajero real y muchos invitados más… sonó la marcha nupcial y salió sora vestida de novia con una pequeña corona de princesa en la cabeza, se acercó a donde estaba Tai y el la tomo de la mano…

Obispo- es un honor para mí unir a estos dos jóvenes futuro de nuestro reino…(lo siguientes un dialogo que solo sora y Tai podían escuchar)

- Te vez hermosa vestida asi le dijo Tai a Sora

-muchas gracias Tai- le dijo sora mientras se sonrojaba

-me gustaría que en un futuro de verdad nos casáramos- Tai se sonrojo

-Tai…- sora estaba más roja y lo veía a los ojos.. Los dos ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-sora.. Te amo…-

-y yo a ti Tai…- le dijo sora

-quiero aprovechar para decirte aquí que si quieres ser mi novia-

-Tai yo…sí..(Dijo sora y enseguida escucharon las palabras del guion teatral

Obispo- y ahora es mi obligación preguntar … cenicienta.. ¿Aceptas por esposo al príncipe Felipe?

Sora: sí.. Acepto

Obispo- y usted príncipe Felipe.. Acepta por esposa a cenicienta?

Tai- hoy y por siempre…

Obispo- Pueden besarse

Tai le susurro a sora- este es el momento para nuestro primer beso…- los dos se unieron en un tierno beso y el telón se cerró

- que liiindos!- yo pensé que no se besarían-le dijo Mimí a sora

-como no besar a mi novia- dijo Tai mientras abrazaba a sora

Me alegra que esto no solo fuera un cuento de hadas- dijo Mimí mientras los felicitaba… y escuchaban los aplausos de toda la audiencia..

Todos los actores salieron al escenario para recibir esos aplausos Mimí estaba feliz de que su obra fuera un éxito y Tai y sora estaban más que alegres por esa ayuda que su amiga les había dado..

FIN!

**Bueno… termine.. Y am.. Si el nombre del príncipe no es ese.. Je… pero no me acuerdo de su verdadero nombre jejeje… espero que les gustara.. y si es una loca idea pero.. Me pareció lindo escribirla.. :3 buenop… gracias por leer les pido que me dejen sus comentarios para que pueda seguir adelante.. y si les gusto y quieren que escriba otra historia de cuento de hadas con cualquier otra pareja díganme… gracias de nuevo.. Hasta luego! Sakurita-chibi**


End file.
